Virtual Love
by when fantasy crosses reality
Summary: AU: A bet causes bratty Shane Gray to befriend shy Mitchie Torres. Him being the most popular guy in East High School and her being one of the invisible girls, will their relationship spark through Virtual Love? Smitchie. Troyella. Nalex. HIATUS


**SHANE**

So there I was sitting in my room completely surrounded with the art of boredom. If anything could have a gold medal in the Olympics it would be boredom for being so frikken awesome at being bored. Ugh, I'm so bored I don't even make sense anymore! Sure being on a school break was pretty cool but sometimes it had its perks; like staying up all night bored and not being able to sleep and oh the fact that I wasn't able to see my friends much – Great holiday this is! I mean, yeah I'm Shane Gray, the most popular kid at East High School but even my popularity isn't helping me right now.

I managed to occupy myself by pacing up and down the room. I was wrong. Turns out only 5 minutes have gone past but it feels like an hour? UGH. Feeling annoyed I pull my chair out and logged onto my computer. There has to be something to do on here. Spending a few minutes randomly pressing buttons, I remembered about the East High Chat Room. It was where all the students can make friends and chat over the internet. I've never used it before, I mean why would I? I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud – people practically beg me to be friends with them. Not that I accept though, I have too much of a reputation to hang around with _those _people. But seeing how bored I am right now, I guess this is an exception I have to make, plus I'll not let anyone find out it's really Shane Gray behind the screen.

I made an account under the name, _Rockstar18 _and clicked onto the homeroom. I laughed at the amount of people online. _250_. I guess people were bored today huh? I glanced over to the right where a bunch of online names were there – _TheREALdeal?_ Who the hell would name themselves that?

_ROBOTking_. Haha, this definitely has to be Stuart Robinson. Or has he likes to call himself StuBOT. I clicked onto his name and onto a private message tab. I grinned to myself. Maybe I will have a laugh pranking this guy.

Rockstar18 – Hey Stuart.

ROBOTking – Hey? Whose this?

Rockstar18 – You know who this is.

ROBOTking – Urm... If I did wouldn't I know?

Rockstar18 – Yeah sure. You would.

ROBOTking – O...k...

Rockstar18 – So how's metal detecting going? :L

ROBOTking – Its NOT a metal detector. It's a robot. ROBOT.

Rockstar18 – Oh my bad. Yeah yeah robot. Apparantly it looks like you right? Or was it your dad?

He stopped writing. I guess the wimp got hurt. Aha, burn sucker. I looked at the bottom of the screen where it said, 'ROBOTking is writing.' Writing what? Didn't that robogayboy get enough? What a loser. Suddenly he pressed enter and a long message from Stuart was on my screen.

ROBOTking – SHANE GRAY! Do you honestly think you're the king of the world? Or the whole world revolves around you? You're the bigger idiot here. I mean, if you're so badass, why the hell are you on here anyway? Got nothing better to do? Or can you not be friends with someone other than your so called popular groupie? You're a dickhead Shane. A dickhead. Actually, that's offensive to dickheads everywhere. You're a human question mark.

Rockstar18 – Oh fuck, you ratted me out (!) Good detective skills loser. AND FYI I can so become friends with one of the lowlives at school.

ROBOTking – Prove it.

Honestly? Was this guy for real? Shane Gray does NOT need to prove anything. Ugh.

Rockstar18 – Fine. I'll befriend one of your loser female friends and oh, I'll make them like me.

ROBOTking – OH Shane Gray. You're funny. Honestly. No one would ever like you.

Rockstar18 – We'll see. Let's bet shall we? I win, you get to do my homework for the rest of my senior year.

ROBOTking – And If I win, you have to become my slave.

Rockstar18 – No fair! You have a better bet.

ROBOTking – No exceptions. Or are you too chicken?

Rockstar18 – whatever loser. You're on.

ROBOTking – Goodbye.

_ROBOTking has signed off._

The loser signs off? Whatever. I'll make sure I win. Ofcourse I'll win. I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud. Now the only problem is to find the right person. But who? I scrolled over the list of names until one caught my attention. It was different. Not like the other girls on the list – PrincessFOREVER, promqueen24, pinklove65, rainbowsandfairydust. I shuddered. These names were a bit too girly for me. Too cliché. Hers was different though.

Thisisme. 


End file.
